Time bomb
A time bomb or timer bomb is an explosive device that runs on a timer before the charges are detonated. Use by Big Boss In August 1964, Naked Snake utilized a C3 time bomb in order to blow up the weapons lab at Groznyj Grad, to ensure that he could escape before being caught in the explosion. During the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970, Big Boss's resistance group developed a time bomb so they could destroy the switchboard at the peninsula's power substation. The bomb detonated once they had reached the entrance to a missile silo, allowing them 5 minutes with which to infiltrate the complex, before auxiliary power systems reactivated the electromagnetic gate. During this time, the time bomb possessed three sticks of what was presumably an explosive compound such as plastic explosives and/or TNT as well as a dial clock in the middle.This can be seen with its weapons icon in Portable Ops. Although not used in this manner, the C4 charges developed by the Militaires Sans Frontières led by Big Boss possessed a timer in the event that they were to be used as a time bomb. Use by terrorist groups During the Shadow Moses Incident, Revolver Ocelot planted a time bomb among Solid Snake's belongings, anticipating that he would attempt to escape from captivity. Snake managed to dispose of it before it exploded, subsequently swearing revenge on Ocelot for the underhanded tactic. Liquid Snake, while disguised as Master Miller, was also somewhat angry that Ocelot performed that tactic. A time bomb was also placed within the underground maintenance base. Liquid later wired a time bomb to a prone Meryl Silverburgh and activated it when preparing to fight Snake on top of Metal Gear REX during the impending bombing run commissioned by Jim Houseman. The time bomb in question was also stated by Liquid to carry a nuclear charge, and was to detonate the precise moment that Meryl died.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998) Liquid Snake: There's no way out for us. Let's finish this before the air strike. You stole everything from me. Only your death can satisfy me. Only your death can return to me what is rightly mine. She'll make a beautiful sacrifice for our final battle. Do you see this? It will be the time limit for our final battle. This nuclear module is set to detonate at the precise moment of her death. If you win... you might still be able to save her. You could enjoy one brief moment of love… before the end. Dead Cell member Fatman utilized C4 time bombs during his battle with Raiden, and upon his death, which would demolish the Big Shell offshore plant upon detonating. Variants equipped with microwave proximity triggers would also accelerate the countdown on the timer, should someone approach it within a range of seven feet. Unconfirmed history The "Timer.B" utilized during the Shadow Moses Incident was placed in a dummy item container, and thus could be mistaken for a key card, an ammunition container, or even rations, and was rigged with enough plastic explosive to destroy a light tank, also being small enough to fit into a back pocket. An operative's nanomachines would help identify it as such. Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear Solid'' Should the player survive Revolver Ocelot's torture in Metal Gear Solid, the Timer Bomb (Timer.B) will appear in Solid Snake's inventory upon retrieving his gear. The time remaining until the bomb explodes can be seen in the item window, which is about 1,500 seconds (25 minutes). It should be thrown away immediately, by pressing the button while the item window is open. If the player fails to check Snake's inventory by the time the bomb is close to detonation, Deepthroat will contact Snake to warn him about it. After throwing it away, Colonel Campbell will then call Snake to tell him, "that was a close one." Calling Miller after throwing it away and leaving the medical facility will also have him reacting angrily to Ocelot's attempt at planting Snake with a time bomb before calming down. If the player throws it away after Deepthroat warns him, Snake will also note that Deepthroat's definitely within the enemy camp due to his warning him about the bomb. Another Timer Bomb can be found in Metal Gear's underground maintenance base. It is located underwater in the drainage duct and can be inadvertently picked up by the player, while searching for the PAL Key with the Mine Detector. This one detonates after 30 seconds have passed. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' The Time Bomb is created by the player's Technical Unit in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops and simply planted at the required location. It is used by the player to sabotage the switchboard at the Power Substation, and disable the electromagnetic gate at the Silo Entrance. The delayed explosion gives the player 5 minutes to enter the Silo Complex before power is restored. Missing this deadline will annoy Campbell and another Time Bomb will need to be created in order to sabotage the repaired switchboard. Notes and references ﻿ Category:Explosive weapons Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid Category:MGSPO weapons